


Burn

by tokyofish



Category: Legend of Basara
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-30
Updated: 2001-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sarasa POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Legend of Basara is © Yumi Tamura and Flower Comics. The following is a nonprofit fanwork.  
> Erm, spoilers? This follows the revelation of identity in the manga.

Shuri.

Red King.

No.

No.

NO.

Those hands . . .

That killed my brother. That swung the sword that cut through Ageha's eye. That held me. That loved me.

'I like them.'

It's a lie, isn't it? A lie . . .

"I . . . I must have made a mistake."

A lie . . .

Surely, surely, this is a type of Hell where one burns . . . and burns . . . and burns. Where the touch of gentle hands, of gentle lips that bring me, burning, to ecstasy, to the joy of being loved, to myself, my true self-

'Sarasa . . . I love this name.'

-comes from a lover, an adversary, a lover-turned-adversary, an adversary-turned-lover.

When we love each other in the innocence of ignorance, without knowing each others' true natures, without seeking the reality that lies hidden behind layers of illusion, of lies. To meet, to love, to hate. Is there a difference? Does it matter?

Within me, does a child grow? If so, will I hate him or love him?

"I am Tatara of Byakko."

Where the flames burned . . .

Why?

And death spilt pools of blood . . .

Shuri.

Brother, Father, Mother . . .

It was red, wasn't it? The color I learned to hate. The color I must hate, hate with all that is in me . . . Because there is no other way. Because Fate has led us on this path and there is no escape from it . . . no alternative. It has always been you and I, after all. As foretold in the movement of the stars in the sky and painted in the patterns of blood. In the first glance, the first kiss, the first death, the first etching of blood in flesh . . .

The first touch of flame.

Here and now, will it be the same, the two of us drawn together by a force we cannot fight, cannot struggle against, can only accept and lose ourselves to, lose what made us Shuri and Sarasa and become, distanced, only the Red King and Tatara?

Shuri, here and now, facing you across the years, the lives, the loving and the hating, I can only feel that which drew me to you and you to me. Together, there is only one fate I can wish upon us for all our actions, all our dreams, all our thwarted desires.

And as I feel the licking of the flames, there is only that to sustain me. Together, let us

Burn.


End file.
